


Sympathy From The Devil

by FawkesyLady (Tarma)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: Hogwarts_LDWS, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma/pseuds/FawkesyLady
Summary: Work for livejournal community Hogwarts_LDWS. Alas I was eliminated first round. If you all have time head over next Friday to read and vote! I was among an amazing cast of talented writers so I do not feel put out at all. :) Thanks to mod toodleoo for putting in the time and mental energy to run this crazy thing.Prompt provided by toblass: Unexpected visitor to Hogwarts, 300 words





	Sympathy From The Devil

**Title** : Sympathy From the Devil  
**Word Count** : 300  
**Warning(s)** : None.  
**Author's Notes** : Inspired by “Sympathy for the Devil” by The Rolling Stones. Thanks to betas, Havelocked, Ordinary_Magic, and Deweydecimateher. 

 

Slughorn fretted as he fetched Severus out of the labs to his office. An important visitor waited. 

Severus judged from the stranger’s company that this was a wizard of wealth and taste. 

“This is the prodigy, Lucius?” 

“My Lord, May I present Severus Snape?” 

“The most gifted Potioneer Hogwarts has seen in decades,” Slughorn babbled, sweating profusely. 

Severus bowed low, averting his eyes. _Lord Voldemort._ Prudence counselled him to silence.

“A shame he lacks… _connections._ ” 

Abruptly Severus was compelled to meet the wizard’s ruby-red eyes. Pain paralyzed him as his soul was stripped bare. 

“Please, allow me to introduce myself.”

* * *

Freezing rain doused Hogwarts’ grounds as Severus sought sanctuary from the overwhelming feeling of impending doom. 

Lord Voldemort discovered him skulking by the lake. Severus’s best Disillusionment charm failed under the wizard’s solicitous concern. 

“Severus, I bring sad tidings. Your mother is dead. Murdered. You are to be interrogated by the Ministry.” 

A band of shock tightened around Severus’s chest. Mum.

Voldemort’s red eyes glinted. “I offer you my personal protection.” 

Confusion clogged Severus’s mind. “Why me?” 

“Like calls to like. You belong with me.”

Into Severus’s stunned silence Voldemort whispered, “I can teach you to spin miracles from sin.”

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore stood in the courtyard, inspecting Hogwarts’ grounds when he noticed a stranger crossing the lawn. 

Dumbledore called out, “Good morning!” 

“Good morning, Headmaster. Pleased to meet you.” His tone was gently mocking. “Won’t you guess my name?” 

Albus’s good humour evaporated. He recognised that voice. “Tom. What brings you here?” 

“A deserving orphan, in need of support on his graduation day.” Unnatural red eyes met Dumbledore’s cold sapphires. “Reminds me of myself.” 

Understanding sickened Dumbledore. “ _You_ sponsored young Mr Snape?” 

“I consider myself an excellent judge of character.” With a quirk of his lips, Lord Voldemort stepped inside.


End file.
